


as a matter of fact, breaking someone's nose makes for a great first impression

by pedipalps



Series: November 2018 daily davekat [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Humanstuck, M/M, Meet-Cute, dave hits karkat in the face with a dodgeball and karkat fucking punches him, lol, thats cute right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 08:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedipalps/pseuds/pedipalps
Summary: The circumstances that lead to your first conversations with Karkat are... interesting, to say the least.





	as a matter of fact, breaking someone's nose makes for a great first impression

**Author's Note:**

> ha ha they both hurt their noses im so funney
> 
> also holy shit this is the longest thing ive written for this daily shit so far like it actually hit 1000 words wrow

The circumstances that lead to your first conversations with Karkat Vantas are… interesting, to say the least. 

It’s your sophomore year of high school. You’re in P.E. The class is playing dodgeball. You’re not the most athletic person ever, but this is one class that you actually kind of enjoy, as sad as that is to say. You’re having a good time, absolutely obliterating the other team, when you accidentally misjudge your shot and throw the ball directly into some kid’s face. 

You wince when it hits him because you threw that one _really_ hard, and you know that kid, he’s loud but he seems to mean well. He’s a freshman, you think. He doesn’t really participate much in class, and almost certainly didn’t appreciate having a dodgeball hit him square in the face. 

You wince again when he just fucking crumples, his knees give out and he falls to the floor. You start to run over to him as soon as you see him hit the ground, and when you arrive by his side you grimace as you see a trail of blood coming out of his nose. 

You lean over him and hold out a hand to help him up. “Hey, are you okay-”

You’re cut off abruptly when he throws his fist at you and punches you right on the nose. You shout and stumble backwards a few steps, immediately holding your hands over your nose. You can feel blood on your hands.

The teacher blows his whistle and shouts, “Vantas! Strider! Office, right now!”

You glare down at the kid who’s still on the floor, and you don’t offer him a hand this time, instead opting to simply turn and walk out of the gym. 

As you walk down the hallway towards the office, you look down at yourself to see that there’s blood all over your P.E. uniform. Great. It’s not like you care about the shitty t-shirt and shorts, but you know from experience that it’s going to be a fucking pain washing that shit out. 

After a moment you hear footsteps coming up behind you, and you turn around to see none other than the kid you’d decked -- and who’d socked you in the fucking nose in return -- walking toward you. You sigh and roll your eyes, and keep walking. 

He catches up to you after a few seconds despite you not really wanting him to, and he taps you on the shoulder and speaks. “Hey, asshole, what the fuck was that for?”

That gets you to laugh. “Dude, what?” You look down at him. “I don’t think you’re the one who should be asking that question.”

“You hit me in the fucking face!”

“You punched me in the fucking nose!” you retort. “I didn’t mean to hit you, dude. You overreacted.”

“Yeah, well I-” he cuts off. “Shit. Sorry.”

You shrug. “It’s whatever. Now I can say I had my first high school fight.” You crack a smirk at the end.

“Yeah, sure.” He hisses, gingerly touching his nose. “Shit, Strider, how hard did you throw that fucking ball?”

You shrug sheepishly. “Sorry dude. I already said it was an accident.” You point at him. “You did still hit me too, so I’d say we’re even.”

“Sure. Sounds good to me.”

The two of you don’t really talk for the rest of the way to the office, and as soon as you arrive the secretary lets you know that the principal knows you’re coming, and to take a seat until she’s ready to see you. She doesn’t even look up from her computer. You take a seat on one of the chairs beside the door to the principal’s office to wait, and the other boy sits next to you. 

There’s a slightly awkward silence at first, but then the kid speaks up. “So,” he begins. “You’re Dave Strider, right?”

You look over at him. “Yeah, why?”

He shrugs, and you can tell that he’s trying to seem casual, but he still seems kind of panicked at you asking. “No reason. I, uh, see you around school sometimes. And, uh, I’m friends with Terezi.”

Oh. You freeze a bit but you keep yourself still enough that he can’t tell. Of course, he’s friends with your ex-girlfriend. She’s probably told him all sorts of embarrassing shit about you-

He continues speaking, cutting you off in your thoughts. He holds his hands in front of himself defensively. “Not that she says anything bad about you, she talks about you a lot but it’s nothing bad. She actually wants to be friends still, and as far as I can tell it’s not in that bullshit way that people say they want to still be friends after they break up and then never talk to each other again.”

“Oh,” you say. “So, uh,” you try to find a way to change the subject. “I heard the P.E. teacher call you Vantas. That your last name?”

He nods. “Yeah. My first name is Karkat.”  
“Karkat Vantas,” you say. “Cool.” 

For the first time since you hit tried to help him up earlier, you actually pay attention to his face. Aside from the blood that’s still trailed down from his nose, he’s actually pretty cute. And you gotta admit, he made a pretty strong first impression. 

“Hey, do you wanna hang out sometime?”

He looks at you in surprise. “I mean, sure, but like, why?”

You shrug. “I dunno. You seem cool. And,” you smirk, “this’ll be a pretty funny story to tell our grandkids.”

He snorts and starts to laugh at you. “You’re a fucking dumbass.”

“You know it.”

The two of you joke around for a few more minutes until eventually the door to the principal’s office opens and the woman steps out. Her expression is one that screams “you’re going to get lectured”, but as soon as she sees the state of the two of you it switches to one of concern and she sends you straight to the nurse. Both of your noses are broken and you’re taken care of before you’re sent home. 

The next day, both of you are called back to the principal’s office over the intercom and you get the lecture that was due from the day before. Neither of you pay attention the whole time, and you’re joking about it on the way out. 

Before you go your separate ways back to your respective classes, you make sure you get his phone number.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! 
> 
> follow me on tumblr at not-dirk-strider


End file.
